


[Podfic of] Better Than A Win

by carboncopies, reena_jenkins



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Asexuality, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-02 18:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: A multi-voice recording of the work written by Aria.Author's summary: Aziraphale would have missed (or perhaps deliberately ignored) the nuance of together, but Crowley was a man-shaped being of the world, and knew what was being asked. "We've been around since -- for a while," he said. "But it's not like that."Length 08:12





	[Podfic of] Better Than A Win

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Better Than A Win](https://archiveofourown.org/works/307985) by [Aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/pseuds/Aria). 

File size 6.3 MB  
Length 08:12

Download or stream this work by clicking the Google Drive link [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1D1AazIY5a3teQw4CF6dsvugWS2sUcE-m/view?usp=drivesdk).


End file.
